


You're Gonna Be Fine

by altlivia



Category: Fringe, V (2009)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Femslash, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-05
Updated: 2011-06-05
Packaged: 2017-10-20 04:27:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/208729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/altlivia/pseuds/altlivia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Set the morning after V 2.06 "Siege". Erica and Olivia are partners.</p>
    </blockquote>





	You're Gonna Be Fine

**Author's Note:**

> Set the morning after V 2.06 "Siege". Erica and Olivia are partners.

For a senior FBI agent, Erica Evans certainly could have hidden the key in a less conspicuous place. Olivia smirked as she turned an empty terra-cotta pot upside down and the spare key came tumbling out. Brushing what must have been years of dirt and old spider webs off the cold piece of metal, she rapped loudly on the front door as she came in.

“Erica?” she called, brushing a piece of hair behind her ear and reaching for her phone in her pocket. She had left four messages on her partner's machine and sent three texts, but she didn’t expect any response. Erica’s house was dark and stale, save for the early morning light streaming through the living room windows, illuminating remnants of the night before. An empty bottle of whiskey was overturned on the counter next to the agent’s keys, badge, and gun; no doubt hastily abandoned before Erica had tried (unsuccessfully) to surrender herself to sleep.

Olivia tip-toed up the stairs and stood outside the bedroom hesitantly before carefully knocking once, then twice. “Can I come in?” It was more of a statement than a question. She was greeted with silence which she took as an affirmation, quietly pushing the door open.

Her heart sank to her toes as she took in the sight of her partner -- strong, capable Agent Evans -- curled up in the foetal position, her eyes unwaveringly trained on the framed family photo on the nightstand. Olivia knew the other woman didn’t need to talk. Or rather, she did; but she wasn’t ready. “Erica,” she began, sinking down at the foot of the bed and kicking her shoes to the side. “I’m…I’m so sorry.”

At first, nothing. A heavy silence hovered over the two women, until Erica’s hand snaked out from under the covers and cautiously crept towards Olivia’s. Fingertips ran over bruised knuckles and Olivia’s thumb brushed over her sensitive palm.

Erica had always been so good at keeping herself composed. From the divorce, to the Visitors and the eventual and inevitable loss of her son; she could smile weakly and affirm (to herself and the rest of the world) _I’m fine_ , all the while grasping for something that was just barely out of reach. Yesterday was the end. A severe, damning totality had smothered any glimmer of hope inside of her; until all that was left to do was cry and pray to a merciful god that maybe, just maybe, she’d wake up and it would all be a dream.

“Olivia.” Her voice was hoarse, only a whisper that could have easily been mistaken for the wind whipping past the tree branches outside the window. “I need you.” She needed someone -- anyone -- but, most of all, she needed her. She needed someone to be strong, someone to lean on when she was completely unable to hold herself up.

Olivia said nothing. She took Erica’s hand in her own and softly brushed her lips over it, wishing there was anything she could do to instantly will the pain away. She’d been through the process. She knew it would take months, years, the rest of her life; and even then she wouldn’t be completely healed. Even when the past seemed like a hazy mirage, she’d still wake up in the middle of the night in a cold sweat, gasping for breath. Olivia knew. She’d been there. And she’d be there for Erica.

Erica squeezed her hand until bones crushed together and her skin was pinched between short, bitten down fingernails. “I need you.” Erica echoed, her body wracked with small, silent sobs.

“And you’ve got me.” Olivia softly said, gently curling up behind Erica’s frame -- she seemed smaller than usual -- and wrapping a strong, protective arm around the other woman’s waist.

They laid like that for hours, until every muscle in Erica’s body was effected by her shaking body, until the sun came streaming in the window and illuminated Erica’s pale, tear-stained cheek. Olivia gently disentangled herself from the other woman long enough to close the curtains and pull Erica’s shoes off. She scooted back into bed and, noticing the goosebumps on Erica’s pale arms, smoothed the covers over both of them. Erica shifted onto her back and curled a hand over the tops of the covers, and Olivia nestled herself into the crook of the older woman’s shoulder. Erica’s eyes fluttered open to meet Olivia’s gaze, and for just a moment the two women were lost in each other. All the pain Erica had bravely endured in the past 24 hours hadn’t yet begun to materialise, and her azure eyes were crystalline and perfectly clear, glassy tears welling up just behind the surface.

Olivia knew. She _knew_ , beyond a question of a doubt.

“You’re gonna be fine.”

Erica closed her eyes, letting the hot tears slowly roll in unison down her cheeks. And then Olivia was everywhere -- wiping away her tears with gentle, agile fingers, delicately smoothing her golden hair, pressing gentle kisses to her forehead. Anything for you.

Erica brushed her fingertips over the other woman’s cheek and pointed Olivia’s chin towards her own. Without thinking, Olivia’s tongue darted out and ran a path along her upper lip. Slowly, tentatively, and without asking for permission, Erica captured Olivia’s lips with her own. She was soft. Warm. Perfect, strong comfort moulded to fit Erica. Erica drank the essence of her in and, with every drop, she could feel herself becoming stronger.. he pain caught fire and burned within her, igniting a deep, stewing anger. Everything, all that she felt, was intensified. She pulled Olivia against her and kissed her harder, wedging a thigh in between the other woman’s legs and pushing her onto her back.

“Erica…” Olivia gasped hesitantly as Erica reached for the hem of her own t-shirt and cleanly pulled it up and over her head. She put a finger to Olivia’s lips to silence protests. _This is what I need._ A never-ending mantra chasing circles around her mind. “This is what I need.” The words reached the surface, and Olivia nodded, her hands running up the other woman’s back, savouring in the smooth, bare skin and pulling her closer.

In seconds, Olivia’s clothes joined Erica’s on the floor and she had shifted Erica onto her back. Olivia’s lips began a long, slow journey to where Erica needed them most, peppering kisses on every square inch of her body along the way. Giving her everything she could.

Fingers grazed over nipples, revelling in their hardened peaks. Her tongue languidly tasted the salty sweet of Erica’s skin; moving its way to her most sensitive spot of all. Erica’s fingers toyed with Olivia’s hair, until she let out a hiss that could only mean _oh god yes, right there_ and held Olivia there. Erica’s shallow breaths slowed and muscles from the tips of her toes to the strong curve of her jaw tightened, until all that’s audible was the tick-tick-ticking of the clock; and Olivia swore she could hear Erica’s very heart beat in sync with her own.

She comes in a quiet explosion, kaleidoscope colours dancing beneath her eyelids and spilling out onto her cheeks in the form of hot tears. Spasms wrack her body, Olivia’s mouth slowing and gently bring her down from her high.

“You’re crying,” Olivia whispered, tucking a loose strand of Erica’s hair behind her ear and settling next to her and draping a protective arm and leg over the other woman’s shaking body. She smiled sadly and placed a kiss on Erica’s temple.

“It’s…” Erica’s voice came out hoarse, crackly. She cleared her throat. “It’s a lot to handle.” She took Olivia’s hand in her own and ran her other hand over Olivia’s stomach, stopping to rest at her hip.

Olivia pulled Erica’s hand to her chest and, with feather light touches, traced a heart and sealed it with a kiss. “I’m not going anywhere, Erica.”

 _I love you._

In that moment, they were everything to each other. Each had been broken beyond repair, but together the pieces could form a whole. Tomorrow would come just as it always had, with sunlight and promise and uncertainty. But right now was an eternity, and it was enough for each of them.


End file.
